Out of The Ordinary
by TiFF-Chan AKA Starry Wonder
Summary: My first fic or one-shot!Yoh wants Anna to be...What does Anna do? Read to find out! I revised it! Woohoo!


A/N: As of October 8, 2004: OMGsh! I totally forgot about this fic. Well I remebered I had a few problems in this 1. Well I'm going to get all the italisced thingys and stuff so they will show up. Okae..I'm done! lol...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, though I wished I did..so I can make more romance within it..hehe..nn 

Hey!! It's my first fanfic/one-shot!!! My laptop is finally working!! Oh JOY!!

**-.Out of The Ordinary.-**

It was a hot summer night as three boys came into the Asakura household. A brunette opened the door and saw his friends.

"Hey, what brings you guys here?" asked the brunette-haired boy, "Come to hang out?"

"Yeah,kinda," answered the English boy.

"We've come to talk in a guy-to-guy talk in a way," said the Ainu.

A Chinese boy then popped out beside him, "And we've came to ask you some questions also, Yoh."

Yoh then gave that usual smile. "Well how can you have this guy-to-guy talk when the girls are here also, Horohoro?" asked Yoh.

" Pirika told me that she, Amidamaru, and the other girls went shopping," answered Horohoro as he plopped on the couch.

Yoh then sat on a chair across from Horohoro. "Well Ren, What were you going to ask me?" questioned Yoh, still with the smile on his face.

Ren leaned against the wall. "We've been wondering how you and Anna had been coming along," said Ren. Yoh had a confused look on his face. Ren continued, "You guys haven't been showing any..how do I put this..affection towards each other."

"You guys don't look like a couple or anything that has to do with love," blurted Horohoro.

"Yes, even Lyserg has been going steady with Jeanne," agreed Ren.

Lyserg sat on the arm of the other couch. "You guys have been fiancés for how long and both of you are now 17!!" remarked Lyserg.

During the time, Anna and the "girl" gang had finished shopping and they were on their way to the Asakura house. Pirika, Tamao, and Jeanne were at the car getting all of their stuff out from buying so much. Anna, on the other hand, didn't buy anything and since she didn't want to wait for the rest of them, she went through the back door. She heard the voices of Yoh and his friends in the living room so she was about to stop by when she heard Horohoro said, "You guys need to get down and into business." Anna raised an eyebrow. She couldn't believe what they were saying.

"Yea," exclaimed Ren, "Even Tamao likes Horohoro French kissing her." Then Ren pointed to Yoh. "Have you guys even kissed?" asked Ren in amusement. Yoh shook his head in a state of silence for seeing his friends already having girlfriends. It wasn't that Anna was his girlfriend; they were just friends and fiancés having not becoming into the "loving" world that Ren and Horohoro tells him. Anna backed away with anger. Just then, Yoh started giggling a little about him and Anna never doing anything "fun".

"Have you guys even dated?" questioned Lyserg. Anna clenched her fists. Even Lyserg was asking such questions about her and Yoh's relationship.

Then Yoh spoke up, "Well how can we when she's so strict?" said Yoh, The guys started laughing. Anna didn't like one bit of it.

"You're right, Yoh," agreed Horohoro, "You can never do anything with that kind of beast!" They kept laughing.

Ren called out, "You might get slapped if you were within a mile of her!" They kept laughing hysterically. Anna couldn't believe what they were all saying. Yoh was having fun with all of this. He was going to pay. Yoh was the one who even started this little "make fun of Anna" conversation in the first place. Anna was about to stomp right into the living room and give all of them a major pound of slaps, punches, and extra work of hard, iron exercises that consisted more than 500 miles, a thousand push ups, sit ups and everything. Then what stopped her was the other girls finally coming in from the getting all of their stuff out form the car. Anna played along to act as if she just came out from the car also. "We're home!," called out Pirika. The girls dropped their bags and went to sit right next to their "hunny-bunny". Anna just ignored what just happened and went sit in a chair right next to Yoh.

Anna watched in disgust that all of them were making out right before her very eyes. Yoh and her watching this all happen. Then Anna had an idea. _I will get them all for talking about me and not being "sexy" . _Anna then formed a plotting smile on her face. She then watched her girlish friends kiss the guys. How each and every 1 of them enjoyed every second of it. She watched carefully how they kissed. _All of them will pay...especially Yoh... _

The next day was as hot as yesterday night. Anna went looking for Ren, Horohoro, and Lyserg. She gathered them and told them to go to the field in front of the Asakura house.

When they all got there, Ren asked," Why did you bring us here?"

Anna turned around so they wouldn't see what she was doing. "I heard everything you guys talked about last night," answered Anna. The guys saw that a drop of water fell from her.

"We're sorry if you heard some of the things we said," said Lyserg feeling guilty for Anna.

"Yeah, it's just that you never do anything with Yoh," remarked Horohoro feeling guilty also.

"We're sorry..," said Ren.

Anna turned her head as if she was hurt. "Really?!" sniffled Anna in a crying voice.

"Yeah," answered the guys.

"For being such good friends to me, I want you to have this," said Anna. Then she fully turned around and the guys saw a big club in her hands. They boys all screamed like sissies. Anna shouted, "This is what you guys get for saying all of those freakin words you guys called me!!" as she hit them with the club. They started to get away but they weren't fast. After Anna hit them for a last time she dropped the club and cleaned her hands. The boys were pound to the dirt with only their hands coming out from it. "See ya later." she called out. _Now it's time for Yoh's punishment. _

It was already late afternoon where the sun was setting. Yoh was going to take a nice relaxing bath in the spring in the backyard. As he got in he stated," The water's so warm, nothing can get better than this." "Oh really?" said a voice. Yoh turned around and saw Anna in a hot red bikini which showed most of her smooth skin. She walked to him swaying her hips back and forth like some slut. _Damn _he thought. She went inside the spring also and was so close to Yoh. Yoh didn't stop staring at her.

Anna put her arms around Yoh. "Did you know you look so stunning in here?"

"No.." answered Yoh still gazed by her.

Anna smiled a seductive smile which made Yoh want to piss in his freakin shorts. Then she took something while Yoh wasn't looking. Her other hand was near his chest making a heart on it. Then she came really close to Yoh.

"Yoh, I want to tell you something," said Anna which made Yoh really red. She whispered in his ear, "Gotcha".

"What?" replied Yoh.

Anna then pointed a hose in front of Yoh and squirted him all the way out of the pool. Anna then got out of the pool and walked away. "Yea and that's what you get for talking about how boring I am!" shouted Anna. Yoh got up and catched up to her.

"Anna, wait, I'm sorry for saying all those rude remarks," cried Yoh.

Anna turned around. "You're such an idiot," she hissed.

"It's just that.." Yoh's sentence was cut off when he saw Anna with the sparkle in her eyes. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

"What?!," interrupted Anna already irritated by what Yoh has done to her.

Yoh started to smile that usual smile again. "Oh nothing, though, I've always wanted to do this.."

"Wha-" said Anna but before she could say anything, Yoh interrupted and kissed her. Anna was a bit surprised but then she closed her eyes too and deepened the kiss. Yoh put his arms around her and so did Anna.

Yoh then broke off the kiss and whispered, "I love you, Anna"

For once Anna softened her eyes and smiled a heartwarming smile...

"I love you too, Yoh"

**Owari**

A/N: Welps I'm done. I finally got my laptop working!! It was a miracle. If you see any grammar mistakes, sorry for making them. This was a my first fanfic/one-shot. I hoped you liked it! Please RR!! Eh...probably Anna's OOC I dunno...it's up to you to decide.

I read this 1 and I was like "wow"...becuase of how much this sucked... --"

Anyways, review for me!


End file.
